


Coveted Words

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: They were the words Erza wanted to hear, so why did they hurt so much?





	Coveted Words

“Don’t worry, I would never touch you.”

His words cut deeper than Erza would have thought. Maybe it was the sneer on his face when he said it, or the dismissive cast of his eye. The implication, however, that she wouldn’t even be worth the attempt, was clear nonetheless. It was like a sword had been plunged through her chest, the pain spreading like a bloodstain.

Which was a ridiculous way to feel. Here she’d dodged an arrow, she should be much happier for it. Erza already had someone she loved, and she would not be asked to betray him. And her family would be satisfied having made her an advantageous match, so she would not be forced to stand against their wishes and all that entailed. Her friends were… apprehensive about this match, but now she could put their fears to rest along with her own.

So why did those coveted words make her feel like garbage?


End file.
